The Story of Retzu
Saiyan Tuffle Army Saga This Saga is about a young saiyan boy named Retzu, and his adventures on Planet Vegeta. This also shines a little more light on the invasion of the Tuffle planet! please enjoy and comment! Theme Song The theme song Is This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars Prologue Leedoh: Hmph, what a glorious planet! No wonder Vegeta wants us to take it over! Acabo: Agreed father, this planet is perfect. Leedoh: Come on now both my children should be excited about this day! Retzu my boy you've been so silent, why is this my child? Retzu: Please don't misunderstand father I'm very excited to conquer my first planet, I'm just a little concerned about my life. Leedoh: Have no fear child, we will crush every last one of these puny "Truffles" we're saiyans my boy, remember?! Retzu: I know father in strength we are great, but... these Tuffles are very intelligent. Acabo: Well I hope there smart enough not to mess with us! Leedoh: How about you my wife? Are you ready to fight the Truffles? Salla: Hmph. I'm not scared of a bunch of puny nerds Leedoh: Hahaha! Fantastic! We shall be arriving soon. Acabo: So how many Tuffles are there? I'm really itchin to kick some ass! Leedoh: Soon my son. I am also excited for the fight! Retzu: Woah! I can see the planet now, It's so beautiful. Acabo: Hmm? What a nice planet, I think I'll take it off there hands for a while! Salla: Indeed, I think this would make a glorious home! Retzu: Oh I'm so nervous! I've never killed anyone before, am I capable of goin through with this?! Can I kill someone?! Leedoh: We're so close I can almost taste it feast your eyes on the new Planet Vegeta, my family! Acabo: Time to fight! I can't wait!!! Everyone except Retzu: TIME TO KILL!!!! Retzu: Wait! I thought you said we were going to offer them money for the planet, and immidiate removal of the race. Acabo: Shut up Retzu, Thats true but the price we gave them was so ridiculously high theres no way they'll agree. Arrival Trullon: Genius we've figured out the answer!!! Look at this brother it's incredible!!! Buyko: What have you discovered, Trullon? Trullon: Ho ho ho! I've finally created an android with intense power! Buyko: What use do we have for a powerful android? Trullon: Don't you see brother? This machine could be helpful in so many ways! This robot can save lives, protect others, work on impossible jobs, he's simply amazing! Buyko: Wow brother, that is quite some machine. What shall you call it? Trullon: A marvelous machine that saves lives! I shall call him Angel! Buyko: Amazing, simply fantastic! Does he speak? Trullon: Only if spoken too brother. Buyko: H-hello there, Angel my friend??? ANGEL: Hello sir. Trullon: Haha marvelous he understands! This is most certainly one of my best androids yet! ANGEL: Thank you sir, I am funtioning perfectly ready to help! Buyko: Wow he has quite a nice design to Trullon. Trullon: Yes, yes indeed he also has some impressive features. Buyko: Hmm well I look forward to seeing him in action! Trullon: Haha I promise it will be one of the most amazing things you've ever seen! Trullon: Haha marvelous! Here's Angels 1rst chance to help people! Buyko: Are you kidding me brother?! 1rst we must get out of here alive!!! Trullon: Angel, please get us out of here! ANGEL: Roger. Roger Buyko: What the hell caused such an earthquake? Trullon: I don't know, but lets fly Angel over to see if he can help anyone! ANGEL: I am ready to take you 2 at one sirs! Trullon: Fantastic lets go! ANGEL: Trullon: Ho ho, you're incredibly fast Angel! Buyko: Heh heh indeed, he certainly is fast. ANGEL: We shall be there soon master. Trullon: Delightful! Retzu: Wow! Would you just look at all the wild life and beauty here, it's so incredible! Leedoh: Stop gazing at the flowers fool. This is'nt our home until we get rid of the Tuffles. Acabo: Then lets go, all that sitting around in the pod was torture! Now I need some exercise! Salla: Wow. Retzu's right, this place isn't half bad. Leedoh: Oh would you people stop getting so comfortable, soon other saiyans will be arriving, then the invasion will begin! Salla: Whatever quit bumming me out. Retzu: Woah this planet is so wonderful! How is my family only thinking about fighting while surrounded by so many beautiful things! Acabo: Woah what the hell is that? Leedoh: One moment. It detects two power levels, one reads 126, and the other reads 133. Acabo: There childs play, but it will be fun to toy with them! Leedoh: No Acabo. Acabo: C'mon father let ME kill them. Leedoh: I said no! Let Retzu handle these two, he needs more practice in fighting then we do. Retzu: Oh no can I do this?! I'm still not sure if I can kill someone! Leedoh: Another saiyan ship has landed lets go to them! Retzu meet us there when your finished. Salla: Are you sure you can trust him? What if those Tuffle's do have some sort of weird plan!? He's only 15! Leedoh: Forget him we have a mission, Retzu will be fine. Acabo: Don't die lil bro! Retzu: Alright I guess theres no choice, I must defeat them! An Angel?!Edit Nroc: Not a bad planet Sir. King Vegeta: Yes indeed it is most impressive Nroc: Yo! Cellepo! Get out here we've landed! How could that idiot has slept through a crash landing like that?! Cellepo: Huh? Oh we're here, awesome! Damn, this place is incredible! So wheres the guys we beat up??? Nroc: We must offer a wager for the planet 1rst then if they disagree... Cellepo: Thats when he smash them! King Vegeta: Yes ouf course Cellepo! Cellepo: Awesome!!! King Vegeta: so what do you think of this planet dear? Melona: It's wonderful Vegeta! King Vegeta: Yes, it is a wonderful planet! Feast your eyes on Planet Vegeta, where we shall rule King and Queen! Cellepo: He's callling it Planet Vegeta?! Kinda selfish don't you think??? King Vegeta: Cellepo who are you talking too? Cellepo: Oh.... It was nothing sir! King Vegeta: You're an odd one my friend, but your power level of 7,500 it quite remarkable. Cellepo: Oh! Well thanks you very much sir! King Vegeta: ......... Idiot. Cellepo: Sir, it seems 3 Power levels are flying towards us. King Vegeta: Don't worry with those power levels it's probably more saiyans! Cellepo: Oh well thats wonderful!! I wonder who it is! Nroc: Listen up moron, we're not here to play cames, We're here to invade!!! Cellepo: Ouch you don't have to be such a jerk Nroc. Nroc: You're a grown man, a saiyan man! Stop acting like a child! Cellepo: Pfft Whatever. ?: Who the hell are you guys!? Nroc: Thats no way to speak around the king little green man! Cellepo: I'm Cellepo nice to meet you, whats your name? ?: I'm Loyyro a Tuffle, and you guys don't belong here!!!! Cellepo: Aaaaaaah! Nroc: Cellepo: Melona: Oh no that idiot! We have to help him! Cellepo: No p-p-please my Queen don't you worry I'll be fine! Melona: Wow he may be an idiot but, hes pretty tough! Cellepo: See I- I'm fine! King Vegeta: Wow Incredible. Leedoh: Oh hello there King, and Queen its great to see you! King Vegeta: The pleasure is all ours! Welcome my friends! Melona: Hello. Nroc: Hey Leedoh don't you have another child? Did he die already? Leedoh: No he's taking care of some Tuffles, Haha my son believes they can beat us with brains so we're proving to him that brains don't win battles. Cellepo: OUCH!!!! Acabo: Yo Cellepo, what the hell happened to your face? Cellebo: The Tuffles blasted me with this strange gun. I think your son was right, these Tuffles have unimaginably strong weapons. Leedoh: Oh no Retzu!!!! Retzu: Who are you guys?! ANGEL: I am a tuffle android named ANGEL. Buyko: Yes so we'll kindly ask you what your doing here, and what caused that giant earthquake? Retzu: Oh, we're here to take over your planet, and I caused that earthquake. Trullon: You're here to do what?!?!?! Retzu: We're here to take over this planet. Trullon: Are you insane boy?! Retzu: Nope, I don't think so? Why do you ask? Trullon: You think we're just going to let you take it?! Retzu: I was hoping! Would it make a difference if I said please? This planet really is so beautiful. Trullon: ANGEL! Kill him! ANGEL: Retzu: Yahooooooo! This is really fun! Buyko: He really is insane! Trullon: ........... Trullon: Well that takes care of that I suppose??? Buyko: Indeed. Retzu.......Alive?!Edit Buyko: I believe we should go brother. Trullon: Is that kid incredibly brave or incredibly stupid? ?: Hey guys!!! Retzu: What do you know I'm alive, that rocket ride was so fun! Everyone: .......... Trullon: Thats ridiculous!!! Those were class D explosives! Retzu: Haha well next time you better go with Class A! Buyko: How remarkable! Tuffles: I'm so sorry sir! I love your boots sir, can I offer you some drinks or food or maybe.. Retzu: FOOD! Tuffles: Ok no problem come with us. Buyko: Ummm excuse Mr., B-b-but you're not going to kill us right?! Retzu: Haha enough with the "Mr" Stuff just call me Retzu!, and I'm not like the other saiyans I don't really enjoy killing like they do? Trullon: Oh Thats fantastic! Buyko: Hey, listen I've been working on a battle suit, if you destract him I'll go get it! Trullon: Sure! Buyko: Trullon: Umm, hello there little boy! Retzu: Oh thanks so much this food looks delicous!!!! Retzu: Trullon: Retzu: Ahem. Are you ok there Mister? Oh by the way whats your name??? Trullon: Oh haha pardon my clumbsiness. My name is Trullon by the way, I was named after my father. Retzu: Haha it's kind of a funny name! Trullon: Soooo? Retzu: I'm sorry my friends and I are going to try and take over your planet. Trullon: Well please don't underestimate us little boy we are much smarter than your people. Retzu: I know, I've researched your race! I hear you have some amazing weapons! Trullon: Indeed us Tuffles ae very special! Retzu: Haha my dad calls you Truffles! Like the flower! Trullon: ......... Trullon: May I ask how you became so strong boy? Retzu: Well I guess I trained alot with the Saibamen, but strength Isn't my top skill! Trullon: Oh really what is it then? He's amazing! Retzu: I make the best forcefields you've ever seen! Trullon: Forcefields??? Retzu: Yeah, I made the technique myself! Check this out!!! Trullon: W-w-what is this beautiful energy?! Retzu: Haha I know it looks pretty cool right?! Trullon: You really are incredible! Retzu: Haha thanks, hey wheres that other guy? Buyko: I won't let you take over my planet you little dirtball. Retzu: Woah what was that?! Wow that punch hurt, but I'm feeling something I've never felt before! Am I actually excited to fight this guy?! Yes I'm so excited this is gonna be so much fun!!! Ready to FightEdit Retzu: So you want to fight, ok but I'm pretty tough. Buyko: SHUT UP! I won't allow anyone who wants to invade my lovely home to live! Retzu: Ok if thats how its gotta be! Buyko: Ugh-gh Aaaah! That brat damaged my suit. Buyko: D-darnit, hes so fast! Retzu: That robot armor is pretty impressive, but trust me if anyones gonna break it, it'll be me! Buyko: Haha dream on puny child! Retzu: Aaaagh, ohh man that rocket hurt a lot more than the first one! Plus I did'nt even get to ride it. Buyko: Just die already! Retzu: Man he's really whooping me... Oh my forcefields! Buyko: You think you can charge at me boy??? Retzu: C'mon get up! It won't be fun if the fight ends like this! Buyko: Huh. You're not bad for scum. Retzu: Hahahahaha thanks! Buyko: Would you please take this fight seriously! Retzu: Hmph, You're fist are really hurting my face! I`ll have to finish you quickly. Buyko: Lets go then child. Retzu: Buyko: Retzu: Hmph. Wow. It takes alot to destroy my force fields, you're good. Buyko: Haha of course I'm good! Buyko: Go ahead d-d-o it!!! Retzu: Do what? Buyko: Kill me, you've won this battle and I have lost! Retzu: I'm not going to kill you silly! Buyko: W-wh-what why not??? Retzu: Because I like you That was really fun, I gotta meet up with my family now, but I'll see you later. Buyko: Unbelieveable! Trullon: Brother please speak! Are you alright?! Buyko: I'm fine brother, Trullon: Whats wrong? Buyko: Oh brother! Those people are much much stronger than I! That was just a boy Trullon, and he easily took down my fighting suit! Trullon: Don't worry brother we're Tuffles.... We shall find a way, a way to live on and destroy these freaks! Buyko: How can you be so sure?! Trullon: Just trust me brother! Buyko: Hmph, I guess I have to! CellepoEdit Leedoh: Retzu? Are you ok my son? Retzu: Yeah, I'm fine father, how are you? Leedoh: We are all safe my boy, when are you going to arrive here, Team 1 is here! Retzu: Woah team 1?! I'll go full speed now! Leedoh: Ok see you soon, son. Retzu: Ok gotcha! Salla: How is he! Leedoh: He's fantastic, wow looks like our boy took down both Tuffles by himself! Acabo: Haha yeah dumbass Cellepo couldn't even do that! Cellepo: < LOUD AND ANGRY> Shut up!!! I let him do that so I could have this awesome battle scar!!! Nroc: Haha your such a liar, that little green man got you fool! Cellepo: Pffft Shut up you guys, he caught me off guard! Nroc: Just be aware next time fool. Cellepo: Yeah next time I see a stupid Tuffle, I'm gonna blow his ass to smitherines!!! Nroc: You better. Cellepo: You guys know what?! King Vegeta: What is it? Cellepo: I'm hungry! Cellepo: What? King Vegeta: If you are hungry then go get some food! Cellepo: Okee Dokee. Nroc: ............... Idiot. Cellepo: Yum, yum yuuuuuuuuum! Food, food, foooooood! ?: Wow you are such an idiot. Cellepo: Whos theeeeeeeere?! Puybo: The names Puybo, blasting intruders is the game! Cellepo: .............. Not another gun! Puybo: Heh heh this here is a Class a rocket launcher! One blast and any warrior is toast! Cellepo: Haha I'm a saiyan, go ahead just try and blow me up, I dare you! Puybo: You cocky fool!!! Cellepo: Cellepo: Haha you can't beat me! Cellepo: Haha talk about bringin the house down! Nroc: Cellepoooooo! Cellepo: What'd I do now? Nroc: Ae you kidding me, you blew down our whole damn hideout!!! Cellepo: Oh, whoops sorry. My bad! Nroc: We all know its your bad thats why we're angry!!! King Vegeta: Settle down Nroc, we'll simply move. Cellepo: Retzu: Hey everyone! Why are we hiding here? this place is on fire! Acabo: Ugh, you don't think we already know that Retzu?! Retzu: So why are we here. Cellepo: I kinda umm....... Burnt this place down. Retzu: Oh ok! Cellepo: See guys this isn't so bad?! Everyone: This place sucks!!! WarningEdit Cellepo: ......... I'm still hungry. Nroc: Ok then were going to get something to eat together!!! Cellepo: Ugh, you're a real buzzkilll Nroc! Nroc: Whatever, let's go. Cellepo: Pfft fine. King Vegeta: Keep him in order Nroc. Nroc: Have no fear my King, the idiot will be handled. Retzu: Oh, bring me back a yummy lion!!! Nroc: Haha, we don't even know if lions rome this planet child? Retzu: Oh.......ok. Nroc: Don't you worry either Retzu, we will bring home a glorious feast! Retzu: Yay! Ok! Cellepo: Let's go already slowpoke! Nroc: Cellepo: Finally we're leaving, see you guys! Retzu: Haha, they better not lie about that feast! Acabo: Don't worry Retzu, they'll get some delicous stuff. Cellepo: Woah my scouters picking up a huge dinosaur! I'm gonna go get it! Nroc: Ugh, please don't be to crazy Cellepo. Cellepo: Whatever! Nroc: ....Idiot T-rex: RAAAAAGGGHHH!!!! Cellepo: Haha your a funny big guy! Nroc: Whats funny, its just a dinosaur? Cellepo: Shut up buzzkill. Nroc: Please just kill it already Cellepo. Cellepo: No problem. Nroc: Almost too easy. Woah my scouter just picked up a decent power level! Cellepo: Hey!!! That bastard took part of my dinosaur!!!!! Nroc: It's just the tail Cellepo, please let him be. Cellepo: The tails the best part you moron!!! Nroc: We are not chasing that thing! Cellepo: C'mon it'll be fuuuuun! Nroc: Lets go then. Cellepo: Awesome!!! Maybe your not such a buzzkill after all! Nroc: Just shut up! Cellepo: Woah this thing is fast, but it won't escape with my food! Nroc: Just shut up, and fly, this littles chase is making us late. Cellepo: Then lets go faster! Nroc: Don't waste your energy on the chase you fool! Cellepo: Finally, the fool understands that he can't outrun us! Nroc: Cellepo & Nroc: ???: Get out!!!! Cellepo: Hey Mr., Do you have my food? Mongo: I am Mongo, the ultimate Tuffle, fear me!!! Nroc: Mongo: Hahahaha!! You tiny puny man! You can't hurt me! MUWAHAHAHA! Nroc: Ugh, my head. Mongo: You're funny little man! Nroc: Aaaaaaaaaah!! Mongo: Mwahahahahaha!! Cellepo: Ugh that guy is strong! Nroc: Heh, no kidding! Cellepo: He hit me way to hard Nroc, I can't get up! Nroc: Please don't fear Cellepo, this win will belong to Saiyans! Cellepo: Your not so bad .... Nroc. Nroc: You coming big guy? Nroc: Hmph, that hurt a lot, but it wasn't enough! Mongo: You funny puny man, don't you see you can't beat me!! Nroc: Well how would you know, I haven't even fought back yet. You think this battle is over, but it really hasn't even begun. Mongo: Well it's still useless dumb dumb! I'm a Tuffle who has been enhanced with the amazing medicine from Dr.Raichi! Nroc: I don't give a damn about "Raichi" or his medicine, now let me check your power level.. Mongo: Hmph, I bet its 5 Trillion!!! Nroc: Hmmm 8005, almost as impressive as my power level of 8532! Mongo: No, you can't beat me! You're to puny! Nroc: We shall see my friend. Mongo: I'll show you how strong I am!! Mongo: Ugh wo-w-woah!! You're strong! Nroc: You need to understand my power level is much higher than yours. Mongo: Shut up! Nroc: Mongo: Uggghhh, I'm so done with you!! Nroc: Agreed. Mongo: Uh-oh?!?! Nroc: It seems our fight it over. Mongo: Nroc: Well thanks for the fun fight Mongo. Cellepo: Well whataya know ........ he did it! ???: So it seems you've defeated my test dummie, Mongo haha well that was nothing! That was just one pill he ate from my special medicine, soon we will be 10x stronger than any Saiyan! This is a warning you fools, leave our planet at once, or the Tuffles will destroy you! Leave now!!! Nroc: Who are you, and why shouldn't I just kill you now? Dr. Raichi: I'm Raichi, and you won't kill me because you're saiyans, I know saiyans love fighting. So you will be all interested in my new form of Tuffle! Nroc: Damn, hes right I do want to fight more like Mongo. Category:Fan Fiction